theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barf
Barf and Belch is the Hideous Zippleback owned and trained by Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston. Barf and Belch are like their owners, they have trouble deciding which head goes what direction and focusing on one target. However, unlike Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they can work together and find their owners annoying with their constant bickering. Their names were first revealed in Viking for Hire. Personality Barf and Belch have the personality of a normal Zippleback; however, they have a laughable sense of humor. They enjoy doing the tasks Ruffnut and Tuffnut tell them to do, but they are in constant quarrel because of the fact that they sometimes have to listen to two different commands they are unable to do. Despite this, they usually help the Twins with their pranks. Barf and Belch often get annoyed with their riders constant bickering- which once led to them going wandering around Berk after the twins started issuing contradictory commands to each head- but both are willing to protect their riders at any costs. For example, when Torch first approached Tuffnut as an adult, although the dragon only stayed because Belch didn't want to leave him, both were willing to fight what appeared to be a wild Typhoomerang in order to protect him and they left the cave that they were supposed to stay in during Astrid's harsh training session to find Ruffnut whom they felt was in danger. They are very in sync with their riders, mimicking several actions of them, such as their 'high-fives' and affectionate headbutts. They have also been seen fighting at the same time as their Riders are bickering. Appearance Barf and Belch have the appearance of a normal Zippleback. Despite the head's resemblance towards each other, there are minor differences that each head has. Barf has a slightly curved horn as opposed to Belch's horn which is straighter. Barf's longest teeth are in the back of his jaw and Belch has his longest teeth in front of his jaw. Barf's skin is also slightly more lighter than Belch's. The skin color and tooth differences disappear by the time of the second movie (from what has been seen in images, this is most likely a production goof). Barf and Belch are 66ft long, have a 38ft wingspan and weight about 6,036 lbs. Story How to Train Your Dragon Barf and Belch were one of the captured dragons used to train the Viking Teens. The lesson they taught was to work together to find the head that lit up the gas (which was Belch). Later, Hiccup manages to get Ruffnut and Tuffnut to bond with them in time to help defeat the Red Death. At the climax of the film, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, along with the rest of the Viking's teens, were on dragons. They helped the twins distract the Red Death to allow Snotlout and Fishlegs to attack them. By the end of the movie, the twins are seen riding Barf and Belch along with the other Viking Teens. Dreamworks Dragons Dragons: Riders of Berk It was revealed in the show that the left head's name is Barf and the right is Belch, with Ruffnut commanding Barf while Tuffnut controls Belch. Barf and Belch were then framed by Mildew of the crime of stealing all the boots of the village during "boot night," sleeping in a bed of boots. They are then proven innocent by the comparison of their tracks and the tracks at the scene, noting how their tracks are deeper. Barf and Belch briefly went rogue after Ruffnut and Tuffnut's conflict with each other reached a point where they were issuing contradictory orders to the head they controlled. The Zippleback was roaming around the village just as renegade Viking chief Dagur the Deranged arrived to discuss a treaty. Wishing to sign the treaty in dragon's blood, Dagur captured and nearly decapitated Barf and Belch, but the twins were able to reconcile in time to help their dragon escape, with the other dragons faking an attack on the training ring to conceal Berk's newly trained dragons in order to avoid provoking war. Dragons: Defenders of Berk Barf and Belch appear in almost every episode, appearing alongside or being ridden by the twins. They accompany the twins as they attempt to dislodge hidden traps. When Tuffnut is captured, they are ordered by Ruffnut to watch over her brother while she attempts to go get Hiccup so he can free her brother. Although annoyed by Tuffnut's constant efforts to start a conversation with them, they end up playing with him (though Tuffnut didn't enjoy it much). They try to protect Tuffnut when a wild Typhoomerang (Torch) aggressively approaches him. Defending Tuffnut, they are caught in a bola-string trap, but they manage to cause a big enough explosion to start a forest fire somewhere off. They are freed by Hiccup when he arrives on Toothless and they ride Torch. The Zippleback end up helping to put out the forest fire and arrive back home on Berk safely on Torch's back. Later that night, when Ruffnut fails to free her brother from the trap and ends up with both of them being trapped, they leave their riders to bicker to presumably return home. Barf and Belch help to free the Skrill from the ice block, along with Snotlout and Hookfang. The twins ride them and they help to snuff out the Skrill from the clouds so Hiccup can knock it down. They manage to save Hiccup from being blasted by lightning, although the twins and them end up being chased themselves. Barf and Belch manage to land safely on an outcropping of land in the middle of the ocean and help the twins go after Alvin when they see him collecting the Skrill. Later they are seen on Outcast Island being watched over by Ruffnut as Tuffnut and Hiccup try to gather information about the Outcast/Berserker alliance. They appear again later to help Toothless seal up the hole, trapping the Skrill in ice once again. They were then seen in the end to both agreed together to separate their riders from fighting each other. Race to the Edge Along with their riders, Barf and Belch assisted Ruff and Tuff in worshiping Loki. During one of their pranks, they foundTrader Johann. They then went with the other dragons and their riders to find Dagur at the Ship Graveyard. However, they were then scared off by the eels. However, they then returned to rescue Ruff and Tuff before they fell. They helped their riders in obtaining a Snow Wraith tooth. They went with their riders to search for Dagur. However, they were then drawn to Melody Island and captured by theDeath Song. Luckily were then freed by Hiccup. Barf and Belch also discovered Tuff's new dragon, the Night Terror and captured the alpha night terror, Smidvarg. They then protected him until he was back with his flock8. They assisted in relocating a Scauldron from Berk's fishing lanes. Dawn of the Dragon Racers Bar and Belch then helped the other dragons and their riders in catching Silent Sven's sheep. They took part in the first two dragons and the official first one in which their riders cheated. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Barf and Belch briefly appear being ridden by their riders, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Barf in particular shows annoyance and slight aggressiveness when Snotlout approaches Ruffnut to flirt with her. Later on, they were also seen to be very upset about Stoick's death before being controlled by Drago's Bewilderbeast. Like all the dragons, Barf and Belch broke free from the Bewilderbeast's control, and acknowledged Toothless as their new Alpha. They then rejoin back to their owners, with both heads trying to comfort Ruffnut. Belch was rejected by Ruffnut, but Tuffnut quickly grabbed his head to be happy to rejoin together. Abilities and Skills Barf and Belch seem to have the normal abilities of a regular Zippleback, although some of their abilities and gain skills are heightened due to training under Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Strength: Barf and Belch are seen to be able to lift up heavy objects with their claws. Both claws can lift up a weight of two heavy grown adult Vikings. They didn't budge when Toothless tried dragging them off the roof and they can carry heavy Vikings on their neck, like Fishlegs. Barf and Belch have strong jaws, but can hold back their full strength. Head-butt: Thanks to their long necks, Barf and Belch retract their heads then slam them into their opponents. They also use this to play "Bat the Nut," which is knocking their Riders back and forth while thy dangle from ropes. Agility: This is seen in the battle against the Red Death, when they manage to avoid sudden bursts of fire. Despite claiming that Zipplebacks are bad fliers, they are surprisingly agile. They have a very flexible body, but they can tangle their neck by accident. Speed: Barf and Belch have the speed of an average Zippleback, but they were also able to catch up with the Skrill, although the Skrill had been slowed down slightly by Stormfly and Toothless. Their speed was shown to be able to catch up Toothless when following their hero Hiccup. Gas and Spark: Barf is able to breath a large amount of green gas. This gas confuses and disorients people, with the exception of the Thorston Twins. Belch is able to release an electric spark. When combined, they can make a large explosion. There are able to use this to make protection for Astrid and Stormfly. Their fire seems to burn on ice without melting it. Stealth: Barf lets out a green, thick gas, which they use in order to hide. From there, they sneak up on unexpected enemies or prey, attacking them. Intelligence and Communication Skills: They always know when their riders have gone too far in fighting and often take charge if they are in trouble. But, like their riders, they often fight with one another. Despite having learned hand signals, they occasionally misunderstand it. Like all Academy dragons, including Torch, Barf and Belch are trained in the basics of hand signals. Although, Barf will only obey Ruffnut's hand-signals and Belch will only obey Tuffnut's hand signals, though at first it was hard for them, but their trainers finally work as team to become successful against their enemies. They also are able to send out distress signals. They have even thought of their own plan on how to save Hiccup and Toothless from the Outcasts by releasing out large amount of gas to spark it as to hold them long enough for Hookfang and Stormfly to save them as their owners were in shock of seeing this on their own. Endurance and Stamina: Endurance and stamina, as was demonstrated several times shown to be good for their kind. They are shown to still get up after getting hit by the Skrill and Night Fury combination attack from falling in high speed on sea stack to be able to fly well. Even got back on their feet from getting hit by Typhoomerang from a distance. 'Stone Carving: '''As shown in Crash Course, Barf and Belch have been trained to gas and spark certain areas in rocks, carving faces and other objects into rock walls. On Sora's Team ''see ToothlessCategory:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Dragons Category:Heroes Category:Sora's Team Category:Multi-Headed characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Dreamworks characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Netflix characters Category:Pets Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Reformed characters